


弄脏小百合（小妈文学）

by CrazyMonica



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 小妈
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 18:26:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19729276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyMonica/pseuds/CrazyMonica
Summary: 对于吴磊的恶劣妄想，ooc，全是编造，小妈文学慎入，我对不起30





	弄脏小百合（小妈文学）

他进来的时候挺安静的，但是笑的很甜，穿着米白的卫衣挽着我爸的手臂像一朵软软的小百合。  
我看到他有点惊讶，一来我爸玩归玩但从不把人往家带，二来这位小百合相当眼熟，我前不久还看过他演的斗破苍穹，岩枭实在漂亮。  
我爸和我打了个招呼，又笑着看回小百合，他平时一向阳光健气，这会儿倒害羞了，但还是笑出了一排小白牙“你好，我是……吴磊。是陈先生的……”  
“小男朋友”我爸掐了一把他的屁股，亏他从小在娱乐圈长大，还是轻易就红了耳朵，我实在想笑，就点点头回了屋。

我闲着没事给狐朋狗友打了个电话“喂，跟你说个好玩的。我爸把吴磊带回家了。”  
“啥？哪个？吴磊？？？你爸会玩啊，比咱们爽多了”  
“那还真是，他真人比电视上还漂亮，还甜还会害羞。”  
“怎么，哥，你也想试试啊？”  
“我爹都带回家了，我不搞搞不浪费了吗”  
“能让你爹带回家的地位不一般吧，你可悠着点。”  
“……你等等”

我正要说话突然就听到几句拔尖了的呜咽，声音又沙又软。  
我们家这种别墅小区隔音效果其实挺好，但你要是非在客厅里搞那也真没办法。  
“呜……叔叔……嗯，不要……疼”讲话还带点嗲气，哪是喊疼分明是逼人再狠点。  
我拿过电话“还成，能搞。”  
“哟，怎么了？”  
“他正在客厅喊老公呢，网上不是天天说他man吗，他在床上倒是挺会撒娇”  
“…………”  
“我现在打算出去看看”  
“不是，哥，你这有点坏吧”  
“知道你羡慕，行了，拜拜”

我端着水杯打开门，一抬眼就是一截细腰翘臀，皮肤白的像奶皮，偏偏肉肉的屁股和大腿根全湿红一片，正背对着我坐在我爸鸡巴上上下动，边动边小声呜咽。  
网上说他沉迷健身，那他是真会挑地方锻炼，屁股又翘又肉的两团连着窄腰和紧实的背，男生有这线条是真……  
我爸看到了我，对我挑挑眉，我确定了我的猜想，又不免心疼这小演员，从小在外奔波缺父爱，还真以为包养是真爱啊。  
我眼睛从他那咬着肉棒的深红小口移开，面无表情对着我爸说了句“不好意思有点渴，出来倒点水”  
然后我看到他整个人受惊兔子似的弹了下，紧接着腰臀止不住地痉挛，翘挺的臀肉一收一收的，全身雪白的皮肤都染红了，他转过一点脸，漂亮的眼睛像要掉眼泪似的眼圈红红地瞪着我，整个人都一下子夹紧了我爸。  
他估计是被我吓射了，我难得有点愧疚，看来老秦说的没错，这样是有点过分了。  
我只得无辜地对他眨了眨眼。

我没想到他会上来找我，穿着浴袍，大白腿若隐若现  
“陈少爷，叔叔说他晚上要出门，你有事情可以来找我”  
我心想这小骚货可别是来勾引我的吧，毕竟我们这种家庭谁老子出去了还会专门告诉儿子。  
“你叫我少爷，我是不是该叫你小妈”我于是笑着去摸他的腰  
哪知他突然一伸手打掉了我准备下移的手，面上的表情和今天下午那副又甜又娇的样子完全不同，看起来又傲又野，漂亮的桃花眼斜斜睨着我“既然知道我是你小妈，那就放尊重点”  
这哪是小百合分明是野玫瑰。  
我心里痒了那么几下，见他表情没有一丝软化，看来还真就是和我打声招呼，还是先举双手摆了个投降姿势“失礼了。下午的事情我也很抱歉”  
他眉头跳了跳，没理我转身就走，顺手把手里好心给我带的苹果摁到了桌子边，摁出了一个坑，脾气还真坏。  
果然长成这种级别的美人性子不可能软，先前倒是演技不错。

我看着他裹着浴袍的背影一阵烦躁，索性约几个人去会所玩玩，走下楼正好碰到我爸出门也随口打了声招呼。  
“磊磊，你和他一起去行吗。监督他别喝那么多酒。”  
我看吴磊有点吃惊，又不太愿意，但脸上还是笑的甜甜地说叔叔放心，被我爸按住亲了两口又揉了两把屁股，耳尖就又红了，真是个戏精小骗子。  
我爸一走他就冷下脸来，一板一眼地看着我说“如果我被拍到了，你得全权负责”，那副样子好像下午在客厅里坐我爸鸡巴上的人不是他一样，看得人上火。  
“行啊，就是拍到你床照我也给你压下来。”

去的路上他一直面无表情半句话不说，显得漂亮又凌厉，像什么高不可攀的贵族小少爷，偏偏手上一直在无意识地抠手指，我不由失笑，心想他看起来桀骜心里还是慌的，估计怕刚才惹了我今晚被我和朋友们欺负。  
虽然我们私下里一群狐朋狗友习惯了，但拉出去也是正经太子爷，要真欺负他他也只能受着。  
我看了他一会儿，去群里和那群少爷说了声今晚别带人来，毕竟那些十八线见了吴磊万一嘴不严实可真就麻烦了。  
“这么宝贝你家小妈？”  
“不带就不带，那些三流小明星哪有一线小鲜肉带劲”  
我笑了笑和他们说我这小妈可是朵带刺的玫瑰，扎的我手可疼了。  
“那可说好了，今晚让我们帮你欺负回来~”

回过头，我身边这朵带刺的玫瑰还对那群虎视眈眈的人一无所知，正从包里找帽子和口罩，我直接拽住他手腕把他拉出了车，见他一瞬间懵回小白兔的表情不由心痒  
“放心吧，这边私人会所狗仔连院子大门都进不来”

“老陈你真慢”  
“大明星来啦。果然真人比电视上还好看”  
“老陈叫你小妈，我们该叫啥？”  
“小伯母？”  
……  
我看着进来起就挂着乖乖的笑的漂亮男孩脸上越来越挂不住，耳尖一阵白一阵红，压着浓眉水水的大眼睛一眨一眨的，心里莫名其妙又烦躁起来，索性一把揽过他的腰让他坐下了。  
“别废话了，赶紧喝酒吧”  
“行啊”老秦整个叫了一桌的酒，冲我眨了眨眼睛。

后来就全乱了套，他酒被灌的有点多，小脸一片红，再也装不出那副客气又冷淡的样子，我也几种酒胡乱兑着喝喝的有点上头，满眼只有他红红的耳尖，于是举着酒杯站在他面前笑  
“小妈你真是不听话，我爸不是让你监督我别喝多吗，你怎么自己喝醉了”  
我看他红着眼睛瞪我，手腕一翻一整杯红酒全洒在了他雪白的卫衣上，他又露出那副一瞬间不知所措的神情，活像一只被打湿了皮毛的小兔子，转瞬又迅速反应过来想走  
“你没喝多我就放心了，我先回去换衣服吧”  
他刚摇摇晃晃地站起来，又被我一把抓住手腕按在了沙发上，我手一掀就把那件宽宽松松的卫衣拽掉了，他白白的身子连带着青红的吻痕，破皮的乳头瞬间全都暴露了出来。  
有人吹了声口哨。  
他瞪大了眼睛，难以置信地看着我，我手按上他腰的时候他终于一拳挥了上来，还没打到我就被人按住了，老秦拿了副不知道哪找的手铐啪一声扣在了他细细的腕子上。  
他真正慌了疯狂地挣动腿，可我们几个也喝了酒无论如何也停不下来，我们按着他扒了他薄薄的牛仔裤，老秦手快直接就伸进了他大腿根，下一秒就听他痛苦地呜咽一声。  
“他下午和你爸搞过，现在还湿着也”  
又是一阵口哨。  
他们掐他的乳头，揉他的屁股和阴茎，还拿毛茸茸的按摩棒插进去，按住他紧实的小腹捣他红红的小穴，让他活像只被欺负狠了的小兔子。  
“不能，你们不能……呜”他胡乱摇着头，漂亮的大眼睛像要掉下泪来。  
“不能，我们怎么不能？大明星，我们叫你伯母你还真以为自己是我们伯母了？”  
又是一片笑声。  
他死死攥紧拳头忍住呻吟，修的圆圆的指甲盖都晕出红来，但这群人精哪能放过他，几下就抓着按摩棒找到了他的敏感点，连戳几下就捣出了晶亮亮的淫液，他抖着想要蜷起双腿，又被生生掰开，大张着摆到所有人面前，挺翘的屁股可怜地轻颤，红红的小口一收一缩违背他意愿地去吃那根按摩棒。  
有人拿了个毛茸茸的文胸给他套上，一边亲他耳朵一边诱哄他“吴磊，其实我还挺喜欢你的。你陪我们玩玩我回头给你找好资源好不好”  
他把按摩棒的开关开到最高，在他猛地抽搐着射出来时给他戴上白白的兔耳朵发箍“你那个《阿修罗》太烂了，我给你找能拿奖的好不好”  
我怎么不知道我还有兄弟原来真是他的粉，我拍了拍他的肩  
“没想到还正中你下怀啊，下次别忘请我吃饭”  
高潮后的吴磊软软地瘫在沙发上，看起来脆弱又懵懂，他看向我的眼睛也没了最初的倔强和愤怒，他下意识地拽了下我的衣袖“你让我回去，我就当什么都没发生过”，语气几乎带点祈求。  
我却一下子要被他弄笑了“你就算当什么都发生过又怎么样呢？”  
我一把把他抱起来，拉开裤子直接捅了进去，我看到他被捅的一瞬间失了声，软红的脸蛋都发白，我一巴掌打上他的屁股，甚至比想象中的手感还要好“你动啊，下午不是在我爸身上动的挺欢的吗”  
他们几个在一旁开了几瓶香槟大笑。  
我一边抓着他腰艹他一边去咬他的喉结“小骚货，你不好好演戏跑去我爸床上，下午还和我装纯洁？”  
我看见他终于哭了出来，一边呜咽一边被我的顶弄带出黏黏的呻吟“我不是……呜……我不是……嗯好疼……被包养”  
我把他按在沙发上从后面艹他，一边攥住他的阴茎不让他射，看他克制不住地扭动，自己乖乖地把屁股撞上我的鸡巴“你怎么这么天真，今天可是我爸让你陪我出来玩的。”  
我见他一瞬间僵了身体，更用力地去艹他，一边伸手揉他红红的穴口，可怜的软肉一阵阵抽搐，我去亲他的脸却亲到了一嘴潮湿，他那双眼睛真是适合流眼泪，又可怜又软，我愣了一瞬全数射了进去，他也被激地弓起身子颤抖着射了出来。

我说不清心里是个什么滋味，拿了根烟就推门出去了  
“我出去抽个烟，你们玩吧”  
“够意思！回头送你表”  
他们对着我欢呼了几声，我也没心情回嘴了。

冷风一吹，终于清醒了些，我吸了一口烟，突然想起来他其实才19岁，他是个还在上大学的勤勤恳恳小演员，他今天下午刚见面时，甚至还冲我笑出了一口小白牙。


End file.
